This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Virtual wallets (e.g., mobile wallets, etc.) are used by consumers in transactions with merchants to purchase goods and services. Often, the consumers load predetermined monetary values to accounts associated with the virtual wallets, and then later use the values in transactions with the merchants. When the monetary values in the accounts are depleted, the consumers reload them prior to further use. Separately, vouchers and cash are often used by consumers in payment transactions to purchase goods or services from the merchants.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.